


Red SkullxDaughter!Reader

by Msknight10



Category: Avengers, Reader - Fandom, Red Skull - Fandom
Genre: Multi, Red Skull - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 22:46:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6726424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Msknight10/pseuds/Msknight10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A father/daughter relationship and the brother is worried about his younger halfsister's father being dangerous for his sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red SkullxDaughter!Reader

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not that great at English so correct me please.

Red SkullxDaughter!Avenger!Sister Stark!Reader  
A/N: This is my first Avengers Fanfiction and not perfect, please correct and help me if it should be better. And the characters Out of Character is because I’ve changed the show to match with my story. Sorry for that.

(Y/n) was training with Hawkeye by avoiding his arrows, theirs special training. But (Y/n) had this bugging feeling that something bad is about to happened today, you shocked that feeling away because of the training. Hawkeye sighed. “You’re slower than before, (Y/n)!” (Y/n) sighed and they quitted for today. “I know, Hawkeye. It’s just I got this of putting feeling, that’s all.” Hawkeye just shrugged before the two of you walked away. You two joked around as you guys got to the others. Hulk looked up. “(Y/n)… what’s up with that sad face?” 

(Reader’s pov)

You smiled towards Hulk. “Nothing, just this… awkward feeling that’s all.” You walked to the counter and took some coffee and decided to meet up with your other father about this matter. You looked at your phone to see the picture of Red Skull calling you. “When you think of the Devil.” You walked out of the room and answered. “Hello daddy, how are you?” You heard your father chuckled on the other end of the line. “Vell, I vas vondering if ve could meet somevhere and talk?”  
You smiled at that thought. “Sure, why not? When should we meet?” You saw Tony in the corner of your eye and smirked and stuck out your tongue towards him. “Vhat about… an hour at zhe harbors?” You nodded with the smile still on. “Of course that suits me fine. See ya there.” Tony sighed. “Daddy Red Skull?” You giggled. “Yes. We’re going to meet for a talk only, you know him.” Tony sighed. “(Y/n), stay safe. I don’t trust him with you.” He hugged you awkwardly. “I know he’s a villain, I know. I will stay safe and he will protect me. Nothing will happen to me, he loves me.” Tony nodded before he let go of you and you walked and got changed. You put on a pair of (f/c) jeans, a (s/f/c) tank top, a black leather jacket and a pair of black and blue sneakers. “Well I’m of. See ya guys later.” You walked towards the elevator. “Be careful, Lady (Y/n)!” Thor’s voiced boomed from the kitchen. “I shall, my good sire.” You mimicked him before shaking your head with a smile. 

(Timeskip)  
You walked towards the duck where Red Skull where suppose too wait at, you heard footsteps you didn’t recognize but didn’t freeze rather more prepared for a fight. You took a firmer grip around the knife you always had around your wrist, prepared to strike if necessary. “Well hello beautiful. What does a beautiful gal like you doing in the harbor?” One of the two men asked. “Gonna meet someone I know only.” The other put he’s arm around your shoulders. “What about dumping that guy and come with us instead?” You tensed at the smell of alcohol from both the men. “I think I will not do that.” You elbowed the guy with his arm around you and sent the knife flying towards the other. The one you elbowed pushed you to the ground after he took your breath away with a punch in your belly, you gasped for air as he pulled of you leather jacket. 

You struggled and got panicked as the other went to get in closer, but something was shining in the corner of your eye. There was a sudden blast and the two guys scrambled up from you and made some distant from your form. “Zhat vas a big mistake, gentlemen.” You smiled and cried tears of happiness to hear Red Skull’s voice. “Dad…” You rose up to your feet slowly as he walked over to you and stood between you and the two guys with his weapons ready to shoot again. “Did zhey hurt jou?” He eyed you carefully. “It could have been worse...” You trailed of as his eyes turned harder. “Jou tvo vill go avay from here, before I shoot zhey tvo of you with zhese guns.” He’s voice was cold and deadly, the scariest side of your father you have seen.

”R-Red Skull?” They panicked as Red Skull smirked. “Exactly gentlemen, nov scramble.”  
The two men ran as fast as they could and Red Skull stood still until he couldn’t hear their screams of fear and terror and their hurried running, he put his weapons away and looked towards you as you put on your jacket again to protect you from the cold. “Jou sure jou’re alright, (Y/n)?” There was some concern in his voice. “Yes dad. I’m just a bit shaken, I swear.” He looked skeptical but he couldn’t force things out of you that he knew from before. “Next time… don’t come vithout more veapons.” He only said before he hugged you. “What? So I can be like you? A crazy supervillain with giant guns in the back of my jacket?” 

Red Skull sighed as you giggled. “Jou knov vhat I meant.” He started to walk towards a bench, you ran after him. “Do I really know, dad?” Now it was his turn to chuckle. “Vell, jou’re not zhat smart… yet.” He sat down on the bench as you sat down and then slumped against his arm. “Damn those two! They scared me almost to death.” Red Skull glanced down at you and took your hand in his gloved one. “I zhink ve should just calm down right now.” You nodded and smiled at the thought of Tony’s face later so you chuckled. “Tony’s gonna flip.” At that comment the both of you chuckled. 

End of part 1


End file.
